


Squeaky Toy

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Shorts [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are few things more satisfying than someone being hoisted on their own petard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeaky Toy




End file.
